


Lips as red as blood

by Kizzia



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 100 word drabble, Dark!Merlin, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizzia/pseuds/Kizzia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the author, having had the thought that Morgana looks a lot like Snow White, takes it to what she thinks is an obvious conclusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips as red as blood

_Lips as red as blood …_

that used to smirk, back when she thought she was powerful. Now they beg.

_Skin as white as snow …_

unsullied and pure. Like she used to be. Before she sold her soul.

_Hair as black as ebony …_

dark and twisted as her heart. And like silk in my hands.

_Mirror, Mirror on the wall …_

I left her one. So she can reflect on what her life has become.

_This once fair witch is in my thrall …_

'Please Merlin,' she whispers, desperate. Then her lips are pressed to mine.

Futile.

No kiss can break this spell.


End file.
